Black Castle
The Black Castle (ブラックキャッスル, Burakku Kyassuru) in Kazas serves as the headquarters for the Imperial Sandora. It is from this castle that Emperor Doel rules Sandora. The castle itself is a wonder to behold as it is powered by magic, technology people thought was lost in ancient times. Objects such as lifts, elevators as well as lighting is powered by magic, opting for easy travel between floors and buildings. : Previous area : Kazas : Next area : Fletz; End Disc 1, Commence Disc 2 Story Chapter 1: The Serdian War Revenge Against Doel To get into the Black Castle, Popo shows Dart the secret tunnel under his house which they can use without alerting all Sandora. After jumping into the burrow, Dart and friends fight their way through the castle. As the party enters a research lab, they are fascinated and awed by the magic flames the Sandorians are developing. Overhearing their excitement, the scientists explain to them: the White Flame can be used for healing, the Green Flame is inextinguishable and can be used to gain advantage in the war, and the Purple Flame can be used as an energy source to run lifts (and for domestic use). But all these flames are used for the wrong purpose. Before they leave, a scientist hands them a magic oil lamp to operate the lifts in the castle. The party manages to obtain the Red Stone from a garbage dump site. They also manage to obtain a Blue Stone from Mr. Magi's personal research lab, the "hopeless" and paranoid scientist who accidentally turns himself into a dog after he fails to use his "research" to scare the party away. In the top floor, Dart meets the Great Commander who was responsible for kidnapping Shana and scorching Seles. Dart wants to use his sword on him after all he has done, but the Great Commander pleads with him to do one thing before Dart kills him: He wants Dart and his friends to wake Emperor Doel. He understands if they do that, Imperial Sandora will lose to the Kingdom of Basil, but they will also end the hardship and oppression imposed by Emperor Doel on the people. At the end of conversation, the Great Commander hands him a Yellow Stone. The team uses all three stones to reveal the secret elevator behind the statue of Empress Katrina. The team eventually confront Kongol for a second time, but manage to defeat him. Finally as they enter the throne room, Dart and Albert want their answer from Emperor Doel, who has affected them so personally. A fight ensues, and the party defeats Emperor Doel, even after he transforms into a Dragoon. Showing his love as an uncle, Doel tells Albert to pursue Lloyd in the western country of Tiberoa and find out more about the world before he dies and vanishes. In the ending scene, Haschel receives his Violet Dragoon Spirit, which glows before the party. Store There is a hidden store in the cul-de-sac area (it leads nowhere, and only has one entrance). You get to it on the open carriage supported by cables. There is a man dressed like a merchant, but it isn't him; the secret merchant is further to the left. Monsters Random encounterable Boss encounter Gallery Category:Location Category:Disc 1 Category:Serdio Category:Black Castle Category:Collision Encounter Category:Serdian War Category:Shop